Ahadi's Pride
by Moonflicker Swiftswimmer
Summary: CH. 3 UP! This is the story before The Lion King movie. It's Mufasa, Taka (Scar's real name when he was born), Sarabi, Nala's mom who I decided to call Higari, King Ahadi (Mufasa and Taka's father), Queen Shea (Mufasa and Taka's mother), and Rafiki.
1. Default Chapter

Sorry I haven't written anything in a LONG time, but I've been busy with another REALLY awesome site! It's a TLK (The Lion King) fan art archive, and it's REALLY cool! So, for all you TLK lovers that haven't been there out there, it's http://Fanart.lionking.org! ^__^ (I'm on there too, I go bye just Moonflicker.)  
  
Disclaimer: For anyone who cares, I DO NOT own any of the characters (this includes Ahadi and Taka) that you recognize. They are © to Disney.  
  
Ahadi's Pride  
  
Chapter 1: As the early sun rose before Pride Rock, animals swarmed to the front to see the presentation of their future king. A path was made for a young baboon named Rafiki, who was the kingdom's healer. As he ascended Pride Rock, a giant lion hugged him: King Ahadi. He then approached Queen Shea, and to his surprise, she had two cubs in her paws. Rafiki quickly shook away his surprised look on his face and started the cleansing. He broke a fruit in half and smeared some of the juice on both baby's heads. He then picked up some sand that had just started to warm in the sun and sprinkled it on their tiny heads; the light colored one sneezed, wile the dark one looked and tried to blow it off his nose. Rafiki stifled a giggle and picked them both up. As he reached for the dark one, he bit Rafiki. Ahadi saw this and whispered to Rafiki, "Hm, that is not something a true king would do to their healer, he is not to be king. Take him," he pointed to the light colored one, "he shall be the future king." Rafiki paused a moment, in shock at how the king had just acted, then went on to present the cub to everyone.  
  
Rafiki walked to the edge of Pride Rock, then lifted the cub high into the air for all to see him below. The animals went crazy; roaring, trumpeting, chirping, and all bowing. After they had calmed down, he took the scared cub down from the air wile King Ahadi and Queen Shea walked up. Then Ahadi suddenly roared, "MUFASA!!!!!" And again the animals went crazy; for now they knew their future king's name. Although none knew about Mufasa's brother...  
  
The Lion King  
  
"Taka! Hey, come on! Let's go now!" Mufasa urged, nudging his sleeping brother. "Huh? What..oh, Mufasa. It's so early. Do we have to do it now?" Taka yawned. "Yes, yes, we HAVE to do it now! Wile everyone else is sleeping!" Mufasa replied. Unwillingly Taka got up. They stepped out of the entrance to Pride Rock, where they met two young female lions. "Alright, I'm ready! How about you, Sarabi?" one said. Sarabi looked at her with a serious face, "No, I'm not, Higari, I've just been pacing around anxiously for no reason!" Higari stared at her, "YES! Jeeze! How many times do I have to tell you that sarcasm is a way of life?" Mufasa and Taka exchanged confused glances. "Alright, then, uh, heheh. I guess we should be off now." Taka said nervously. They made for the shadowy place, where they knew lived a huge heard of elephants. But what they didn't know what also lived there, was hyenas.  
  
A/N: Hey! I hope you liked this chapter! R &R and I'll write the next! ^.~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "What do what do do today, Shenzi?" "Hmmm I don't know, uh, what about you, Bonzi?" "Well, uh, how about you, Ed?" "Hmmm, how about we get those four little dots on the horizon?" Shenzi looked to where Ed was pointing. "Well, uh, okay. We can see just ow friendly they are. After all, there are four of them and only three of us, so we are outnumbered." she said. They all started walking toward the direction of the dots, that now became recognizable: lion cubs.  
  
"Hey look, it looks like some one's coming!" Higari cried. Mufasa gazed at it hard, trying to figure out what it was. "Hmmm, I think they're hyenas!" he said. "Ahadi told us not to trust them, Mufasa. He said they're very dangerous." Sarabi warned. Mufasa turned his head towards Sarabi and exclaimed, "Danger? Huh, I laugh in the face of danger, hahaha!" "What's so funny?" a voice said. Mufasa stopped and quickly turned around. He realized Taka was hiding behind his back, so he stood up for his little brother. What he saw was three hyena pups approching him, then the leader looked around. "I see nothing funny around here. What is it?" she said. Then Taka became brave and came out from hiding behind his barely big brother and said, "Well, it's funny how we met up with you. Royal lions and lioness' shouldn't meet with poor commoner hyenas." Taka said, then he whispered something in the leader's ear. She got a surprised look on her face which soon became mad and then nocked Taka off her and scratched him in the face.  
  
"Taka! Are you alright?" Sarabi and Higari cried in unison as they dashed towards him. Mufasa stood his ground, hair raised on his back. He then gave a lame roar, that sounded like a young kitten trying to sound like a monster. The hyenas stood there and looked at him. Then Mufasa roared again, but this time it was as a fully grown male lion. The hyenas were shocked, and started to run, but they were stopped by a huge lion. King Ahadi had nocked them flat on the ground, and threatened to kill them without saying a word. Then the hyenas got up and ran away as fast as they could.  
  
"Dad!" Mufasa cried, but when Ahadi looked at him, he soon put his ears down and backed away. "Who's idea was this to come out here? Speak up!" Ahadi ordered. Mufasa stepped up slowly, "I did, father. I-I'm sorry, I-" "You delibrately disobeyed me. Why?" Ahadi asked his almost weeping son. "I don't know, you just never let me do anything. I wanted to do something fun for once." he said, staring at the ground. "Son, I do those things for your protection. I don't want you to get hurt. And now look at your brother. He's hurt very badly. If I had lost you, I don't know what I would have done." Ahadi said. "I'm sorry, I won't ever do that again, I promise. Because we'll always be best firends, right?" Mufasa asked, a smile appearing on his face. Ahadi laughed then replied, "Right." Then Mufasa pounced on his father's tail and said, "And we'll always be together right?" Ahadi looked at him, then to the sky, "Let me tell you something my father once told me, Mufasa. One day I won't be here. I will die, it is part of the great circle of life. But the great Kings of our past are in the sky looking down on us right now. They are watching us, and protecting us. And one day I will be up there, Mufasa. Watching you." "Oh." was all Mufasa could say.  
  
"King Ahadi, can we go home now? Taka is really hurting, he needs Rafiki to help him." Sarabi said. Ahadi nodded and looked at his son's blood covered face. They started for home, silently.  
  
When they finally got home, Mufasa and Taka went to go see Rafiki. When Rafiki was finally done cleaning up Taka's face, he said that there would be a scar left on his face, across his eye. It was too late to walk home, so Rafiki had them sleep in his tree that night. Mufasa was laying on the ground, as Taka laid his head on his brother's back. "We'll always be best friends, Taka, right?" Mufasa asked. "Yep, that's right. I love you big brother, and would never want to hurt you." Taka replied. Then it started to rain outside, for the great Kings in the sky knew that things would indeed go wrong......  
  
A/N: Wow, I like this chapter! More to come! R/R! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 2 seasons later, Mufasa and Sarabi were out playing when Ahadi called Mufasa. "Mufasa, come here. I want to talk to you!" he cried. "Uh, I've got to go, Sarabi. See you later!" Mufasa cried, running towards Pride Rock. Ahadi was sitting on the top of Pride Rock, waiting for Mufasa. The young lion, Mufasa, was now bigger, so he needed no help getting to the topmost point of Pride Rock. He clambered up the rocks until he reached his awaiting father. "Mufasa." Ahadi said. "Yes, Dad?" Mufasa replied. "I need to tell you something. Do you see this land? One day everything the light touches will all be yours," he gestured toward the Pridelands with his paw, scanning the horizon, "One day the sun will set on my time here, and will rise, with you, as the new king." "And all this will be mine?" Mufasa asked in wonderment, staring out into the Pridelands. "Yes, son, all this will be yours." Ahadi replied. "W-what about that shadowy place? Over there?" Mufasa pointed to a bunch of rocks, where no light touched. "No, that is beyond our borders, you must never go there again, Mufasa. Promise me, promise me you will never go there. Especially after Taka got hurt. Do you promise?" Ahadi questioned. Mufasa looked at the ground. "I promise." he replied. "Come, I must show you other thing now." Ahadi ordered. Then a shadow dashed off of the point of Pride Rock, headed for the ground.  
  
Taka was racing down Pride Rock, furious at what he had just heard about his brother being future king. "I can't believe it! I should be king! Not him!" Taka yelled as he sped toward earth at a breath taking pace, cursing Mufasa and panting as he went. Higari was walking out of a cave as he sped past her. "Man, if he runs much faster, what mane he has is going to be ripped off!" she said to Sarabi as she came up to Higari. Taka left Pride Rock when he hit the ground. Running continually, as if he wanted to reach the horizon. Then he was suddenly stopped, by a tough-looking lioness with a brown streak on her back.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him, "You look of royal blood." The adolescent lion sat on the ground. "I am running away from home. I just found out that my stupid brother is going to be king. I am the one who should be, not that...!!" he cursed. The lioness was taken back at his sudden use of language. "So, I ran away too. My mother and father are dead, and I've no family left. Let's run away together!" she suggested. Taka's eyes lit up. "Okay, sure! Well, if we're going to be traveling together, I'm gonna need to know your name." he said. The lioness came up to him and rubbed her head under his new, yet still small, mane and said, "My name is Zira. And what might your name be, handsome?" Taka returned her gesture and replied after waiting a couple seconds, "Scar, I am known as Scar."  
  
"Where do you think Taka is going?" Higari asked. Mufasa shrugged, "I don't know, but I do know that I'm going to be king!" Higari was shocked to hear this, Taka had always been her favorite. "Oh really now. And what about Taka? Why isn't he going to be king?" she asked. "Well, Dad said that when we were born, I was born first, and that Taka had done a 'nonking- like gesture' to Rafiki." Mufasa explained. Higari shrugged like she was pleased, although she wasn't, with his information and went on. They walked to the watering hole where they met Sarabi.  
  
"Hey, Sarabi! Guess what? I'm future king!" Mufasa exclaimed running towards Sarabi. This seemed to brighten her day. "Oh, really?! That's so exciting!! " Sarabi said, walking up to Mufasa. She laid her paw on his head and ruffled his almost full mane. "Hey! Stop it! You know, Sarabi, I'm bigger than you now, and I doubt that you'll have any chance of pinning me! Heh, you could never do it as a cub anyway!" "Oh, yeah?! Heh, let's see what you've got then!" Sarabi pounced on Mufasa, and they went tumbling down the hill, and when they landed, Sarabi was on top. "Hah, I pinned you!!"  
  
"Hey, um, Mufasa? C-could I, um, talk to you, in private?" Higari asked from the top of the hill. Mufasa looked at Sarabi, then back at Higari. "Sure, I'll be up there in a minute!" he said, "You stay here, Sarabi." Then he got up and made his way up the hill. When he got there, Higari was waiting. "Mufasa, remember that night, when you, Taka, and I went on that walk together, then looked at the stars in the field?" Mufasa nodded. Higari looked at the ground. "I-I'm, pregnant..."  
  
******** Well, did ya like it? More to come if you REVIEW!!!! ^_^ 


End file.
